Harry Potter This is how angels die
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry Potter has gone missing after the defeat of Voldemort He has changed and is a hybrid werewolf/ vampire he returns back from the dead with a little girl but who is she and why does she call him father? These characters aren't mine


Harry Potter And The Missing Saviour

Chapter 1: Dead to the world

It was coming close to midnight when a mysteriously young man who looked no older then 16.

He looked pale with deep chocolate with a couple of curls his face aristocratic and feminine his eyes an icy bluish grey they looked cold and powerful his boy firm and lean he stood at 6ft 2.

An older man bowed in respect and loyalty "My liege I come with important news".

The boy smirked evilly with a cruel smile "My dear Jester what news do you bring?".

Jester nodded "The world has changed from you left there are many that believe their saviour is dead others have strong belief that he is alive and living in the muggle world he spat Mr Black, Mr Lupin along with the young Malfoy heir who is apprenticing with Mr Snape as a potions master".

"There is others who believe that you were destroyed along with their lord and have been trying to take his place the order has been keeping them at bay but for how long … I cannot say".

The young man was deep in thought Lucia the second youngest from Harry bowed as well "My Alpha what are we to do shall we stay among the shadows or return to the world?".

The young man smirked "Inform the clan that Harry James Potter will be returning back from the dead to bring what they need it's going to be a long journey".

Jester nodded with a sly smiled "Of course my liege".

That night they had changed into there true night forms and journeyed back to where they Alpha grew up and was raise as a child a little girl who was named Lillian was having a hard time keeping up she was around 6 years old the Alpha stopped and pulled her up on his back as he continued in front.

Lillian "Thank you father". The young man smiled and licked his cub "No problem my little cub I want you to meet you godfather's and mother's".

Chapter 2: Start from the beginning

The young man arrived it had been 6 years from he had left the wizarding world after the defeat of Voldemort.

As they got past the forbidden forest as Hogwarts welcomed them the mysteriously young man changed back along with his daughter and other clan with included Jester, Lezander, Lucia and Sylvain.

The arrived at the great hall with there cloaks round they faces wands pointed at them he recognised there scent.

His clan growled and his daughter asked silently to be picked up which he did whispering softly.

Dumbledore calmly said "Who are you? And what is you purpose here?".

The young man smirked and lifted up his hood "Hello Albus, Padfoot, Mooney, Minnie, Hagrid, Poppy don't you recognize me I'm your little pronglet".

Sirius gasped and rushed to his godson's side "Pup? Is it really you".

Harry nodded "Indeed I have missed you all dearly I apologize for running off like I did but I was dangerous and no in control of myself … I and my clan are".

Remus sighed deeply as he hugged his cub "Lycans oh cub I am sorry you had to go through that alone".

The others took down there hoods and introduced themselves first was the oldest "I am Jester I am a Lycan my liege is Harrison Black Potter I am 19 in vampire years but to you wizards I am 102 years old".

Next was Lezander " I am Lezander I am a Lycan and my liege is Harrison Black Potter I am 18 in vampire years old but to you lot I am 97 years old".

Then Sylvain "I am Sylvain I am a Lycan and my Alpha is Harrison Black Potter I am 17 in vampire years but to your kind I am 78 years old".

Next was Lucia "I am Lucia I am loyal to my Alpha who is Harrison Black Potter or in short Midnite I am 16 in vampire years but to humans I am 56 years old".

The little girl whispered into her father's ear and he nodded and kissed her forehead Harry soft spoke "I'd like Albus, Minnie, Sirius, Remus, Poppy, Severus and Draco to meet Lillian Black Potter my daughter and your godchild.

Minerva and Sirius fainted a couple of student chuckled Albus eyes brighten Poppy gasped, Remus smiled proudly, Draco and Severus grinned.

Sirius looked shocked and confused "How! ...When!"

Harry saw his daughter start to fall asleep and she changed into her wolf form as Harry whispered a light sleeping spell.

Harry shook his head as he held his daughter asleep in his arms "I have a lot of explaining to do well I had met my mate he was a lot older then Jester by a couple of years and I bonded with him and became pregnant with my first child Lillian my mate was killed he had been catch off guard and was captured and given the kiss for his past crimes he left my a potion that would make me able to have another child someday and I took it yesterday I am pregnant and wish to stay her until my cub is born and then re locate to my parents house.

Minerva squeaked and hugged Harry and kissed her godchild while Poppy happily woke up Sirius who fainted along with Remus and Draco.

Albus eyes twinkled "Well I must saw I am very glad to see you again Harry and meet my godchild you and your clan and stay here as long as they wish and there is a couple of empty cottages here I can provide jobs and living quarters and any needs that you all require".

The clan nodded Harry told them to pick were they would like to live while Lucia couldn't keep his eyes of Draco who two continued to look Harry laughed "I see young Lucia you have found you're mate are you both wishing to court?".

Draco nodded and so did Lucia "Yes my Alpha I ask for your premission to court and maybe turn the young dragon if he wishes".

Harry smiled and hugged him and Draco "You wish is granted".

Jester and the other two smiled awkwardly Harry laughed softly trying not to wake his daughter "I take it you lot also find your mate name them so you can court I grant premission".

Jester "Poppy Pomfrey" Sylvain "Severus Snape" Lezander "Minerva McGonagall"

Harry nodded "So shall it be".

Poppy smiled and blushed as her name was calling out " Harry dear I wish for you to one to my office for a check up for you and your daughter".

Harry smiled "Of course I wish for my clan and god-family come as well".

Chapter 3: I'm having what?

Harry and the rest of his family arrived to see poppy who ran a medical scan on Harry's daughter first who is perfectly health and is very advance in her magical development next was Harry which Poppy ran a full scan and fainted when she saw about the baby.

Harry quick woke her up "Poppy what is wrong is something wrong with the baby?" Panicked along with the others Poppy "Harry … it's babies you are having more then one"

Harry smiled grinning ear to ear "How many cubs am I having I should of excepted twins".

Poppy shook her head "Harry your not having twins …. but in your stomach right now are six of your little cubs".

This time Harry and the others fainted Harry woke up Lillian smiled "Father did you here I am having lots of siblings".

Sirius "What is my godson having?" Poppy smiled "Four boys and Two girls".

Harry laughed "I am having four sons and another two of my little cub Lillian well at least we'll have a hugh family".

Snape smirked "We'll I must say Po...Harry I was wrong you are not like your father more like your mother Lily".

Lillian smirked "Uncle Sev you look like a bat are you a vampire too?".

The room giggled and Dumbledore popped another lemon drop to keep himself from laughing Severus glared at them then smiled "No yet no I have family heritage of vampires in my line that is well I look as you put it … a bat".

Lillian smiled and hugged Snape "You're funny uncle Snake is uncle dragon alright he looks like a tomato can he change colour?".

Snape smirked "Kind of like if I said a months worth of cleaning cauldrons" Draco went pale white making Lillian hug him which made him froze and hug back.

Chapter 4: 8 months into pregnancy

His god family had agreed 4 months into Harry's pregnancy to let him change them into his kind which had they loved there new life Minerva was also pregnant along with Severus with there first children and were delighted.

Granger and Weasley hated the fact that they no longer got the attention or fame they deserved and had hexed Harry with a mild sting curse which brought his labour on Dumbledore had made sure they lost there magic and are kicked out of Hogwarts as he rushed to see his godson give birth.

Poppy made Harry drink potions to help with the pain and to boost his energy while Sirius and Remus held there cubs hand "Come on cub you can do this!".

Harry swore and threatened and broken Sirius and Remus hands numerous of times making them cringe.

4 hours later Harry's babies were born the first was a baby girl named Scarlet Black Potter then another who Harry called Rose Black Potter next was his first boy named Jamie Black Potter, Regulus Black Potter, William Black Potter and Raven Black Potter.


End file.
